Journey
by Cinderfire16
Summary: What if the Clan cats had some extra help when they were forced from their forest home?
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Cats: Journey

Prologue

The night was quiet as the sun set. The sky turned different shades as blue, pink, red, and purple streaked across the sky like a rainbow. It was twilight, which was the perfect time for them to make their move. There was just enough light to see by, but they were easily hidden by the shadows.

Two cats padded side by side, one with a purpose, the other willing to follow her companion beyond the stars.

"Grey, are you sure about these cats?" the she-cat wondered. "If they're as dangerous as Tiger said…"

"That old she-cat just wanted us to keep her company."

The tom playfully reassured his friend. The pair were cut off by a yowl as a panting orange she-cat with black stripes and a white underbelly and paws, caught up to them.

"I was right about those wildcats and you know it, Grey. But… since I have no other choice, I'm here to join you in your quest."

"Can you-" The tom, Grey, was cut off by the she-cat.

"Of course, Tiger. You're always welcome to travel with us." The she-cat gave Grey a warning flick over the ear with her tail.

"Thank you, young ones. You are doing me a great kindness."

"Anytime." Grey agreed. The striped she-cat had helped them escape their horrible owner, so it was only right that they return the favor.

"How do you know these cats will help us?" Tiger asked Grey.

"I don't, but they can't be that evil. We have no other option. Besides, we might be able to help them."

"That's true." Tiger mused.

"Come on, Whitepaw. Grey urged the lagging she-cat. "We can find somewhere to rest soon."

"Can you teach me how to hunt? You promised."

"Sure, but I only remember what my father taught me."

"Was your father a wildcat?"

"No. Silver just survived. He never joined those Clan cats." Tiger informed them. "He was too much of a wanderer."

"You knew my father?"

"Of course I did. He was my best friend, and I'll never forgive myself for what happened to him."

"What did happen to him?"

"He died defending me from a pack of dogs. Normally, he could fight them off, but there were too many that day. More than usual and I was no help. I was pregnant at the time, but I lost my kits because of the dogs. They died before they were born, the poor things. They live on in the stars, though, and have many other she-cats to care for them until I join them."

"Do you miss them?" Whitepaw wondered.

"Yes. Very much. It won't be long before I see them again. And then, we'll walk amongst the skies."

"But-" Grey would miss the old she-cat if she died. "You can't die! We'd need you too much."

"Death is a fact of life, my Grey kit." She rasped "You'll be just fine without me. Besides," The orange she-cat stopped to lick her paw and run it over his ears. "You have Whitepaw, and I'll never be far away. I'll walk with you two wherever you go. It's the least I can do."

They camped in the small hole provided by a fallen log that didn't quite reach the ground. The ferns they rolled in earlier did well to mask their scents; Tiger could barely smell Whitepaw when she brought back a freshly caught mouse almost her size.

"She caught it on her first try, right after I showed her the hunter's crouch." Grey proudly informed the elder.

"She's a natural, that one." The old cat agreed. She noticed the way Whitepaw looked to Grey for approval, but wasn't afraid to challenge the older tom when she felt he was getting too far ahead of himself. They would make good company. Whitepaw was also the only one save for Tiger herself who knew how to calm Grey down. The metallic tom's condition gave him a cohort inside his head, more like a monster, that controlled him if he was hurt or distressed. He hated seeing his friends in danger, and while the monster could provide him with the inner strength he'd need, it could also destroy everything in its path if Grey could not control it.

"We should get moving." Grey announced after they ate.

"Not me." Tiger admitted.

"Why not?" Whitepaw asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure those cats aren't far away. You can't give up now!" Grey was panicking, because he knew exactly what was happening.

"I'll be with my kits, Grey. You can't deny me that."

"But-" Whitepaw protested. Tiger swiped her tail over the golden she-cat's mouth.

"You'll be fine without me so long as you remember what I've told you." The orange she-cat coughed violently as she spoke. Grey was worried. He'd thought that the sickness had gone when they'd escaped their owners, but it was obvious that this was what would rob Tiger of her chance to meet the forest cats.

"Alright." The silver tom murmured softly. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No, young one. Your father is coming for me as we speak. I'll be just fine with him."

"Okay then, Tiger. Good luck on your journey. We'll miss you." Whitepaw murmured, burying her nose into Tiger's soft pelt.

"Good luck, Tiger. May you have strength to run, bright, sunny skies, and all the freshkill you can eat. You'll be with Silver and Blackie and Red and Wren and Flame. May you have tireless energy forever."

"And no more sickness to ever hurt you. Body or spirit." Whitepaw added. "And no more mean owners to hurt you with long metal sticks, and meadows! You need space to run and play like we used to and you won't have any collars and you'll be as free as you were when you met Silver. And you'll have plenty of other cats up there to keep you company. So you'll never be lonely, and if there's snow, you can't drown in it or freeze, like Tawny. It'll just be there for you to play with. That was fun! And-"

"Okay, Whitepaw." Grey murmured softly.

"Do you think she heard me?"

"Every word." He assured the small golden she-cat.

"I hope her and Silver are happy up there. And her mate. I hope he's happy with her and her kits"

"I'm sure they are." Grey purred, his whiskers twitching slightly. Whitepaw sure had a lot of hopes.


	2. Introductions

**So the stupid site wasn't clear enough for me and I made a mistake. This is me reposting Chapter One. Hope you enjoy it!**

Warrior Cats: Journey

Chapter 1.

Whitepaw awoke to something sharp prodding at her side. She didn't know what it was, but it reminded her of-

**_IT'S THE OWNERS! With their shiny white pelts that they could take off and their long metal sticks and the stuff they made us drink and how they starved us for days and-_**

"MRRREEEEOOOOOWW!" Grey was on his paws in seconds as the strange cats surrounded them. He crouched over Whitepaw, wondering if these cats could help him find the wildcats they were looking for.

"Wake up!" He hissed to Whitepaw. The sun-pelted female was up in an instant. She yelped and pressed into Grey with unsheathed claws.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?!" A ginger tom with piercing green eyes padded up to the two wary cats.

"What's Thunder-" Whitepaw was cut off by Grey.

"These might be the cats Tiger told us about." He mused.

"She did say something about a Clan in the forest." Whitepaw reminded him.

She turned back to the ginger tom, who looked worried.

"What's wrong?" the golden she-cat asked softly. "You look like you've seen a fox."

"No, nothing like that. I just have to get back to my Clan. Hopefully I can find prey before Sandstorm starts to worry. It's leaf-fall and already the prey is starting to burrow underground."

"Firestar, are you sure we should tell these rogues what we're going through?" The grey tom behind him wondered.

"What harm could they do to us that the twolegs haven't? Leaf-fall and leafbares are hard for every cat, Clanborn or not."

"What are Twolegs?" Whitepaw asked. Grey intercepted Firestar's reply.

"They're a breed of animal. The ones we were running from with Tiger were a specific type, like how there are different types of cats. Not all of them are like the ones we face, but they never mean any good, so if you ever and I mean ever see one, I want you to run as fast as you can get away from them, like I taught you, or you will be captured and taken back to them. Any twoleg can recognize us as the owner's property, and they'll get us back there for a reward."

"Alright." Whitepaw sighed, clearly remembering Tiger.

"We should bury her, shouldn't we?" It wasn't a question, but Grey nodded in agreement. Firestar watched as the tom, Grey, and his female companion began to scrape at the dirt. When the hole was cat-sized, they dragged an orange female with black tabby stripes and white underfur into the hole. Then, they buried her until the ground was even.

The golden kit stared down sadly at the buried body.

"She'll be with her family, remember? And you'll see her in your sleep."

"Grey, if she's up in the sky, won't the stars get stuck in her pelt?"

"She is the stars. Along with Silver and Flame, and Wren and Blackie. Along with every other cat worthy of walking with them."

"So they're with the StarClan cats, right?"

Firestar gasped, but the intruders didn't hear it. What did this young cat know of StarClan?!

"Well, I figured that the good cats have to have somewhere to go, if they're going to visit us like Tiger did in my sleep yesterday. Then I saw a whole camp full of cats with strange names! Yellowfang reminded me of Tiger, Grey! I think they might be littermates!" She laughed.

"You saw that place too? I saw Silver there! He had stars in his fur! Whitestorm was showing me everything! There are actually four Clans, and they're all in trouble from the Twolegs. They'll lose their homes if we don't get to them soon…" Grey glanced at the forest cats. "Firestar, you might want to warn Blackstar and Leopardstar. Barkface got a dream last night, but I don't think WindClan can travel on their own."

"It looks like the Clans will have to work together if they want to get to where Midnight told the sundrown cats to go." Whitepaw informed the ThunderClan leader. Firestar was gaping in shock.

"Don't worry about us. We know as much as you do, so we're not keeping any secrets."

"Actually, we only know the situation and who the leaders are."

"What?" The long-haired grey tom asked in shock.

"It's what your StarClan chose to tell us, and before you ask, we know the leaders and the medicine cats. We know positions, but we don't know who the cats are." The golden she-cat mewed.

"Whitepaw!" Grey hissed.

"You're not telling the truth!" Firestar growled. "Why does she have an apprentice name? What Clan are you from?!"

"I was given that name by Twolegs for obvious reasons." The she-cat rolled her eyes, lifting up the one white paw she had.

"We've been looking for you forest cats ever since we escaped those twolegs. I don't know what they did to us, but we got away before they could kill us. Tiger told me she's met some of you before, but I don't know who." Whitepaw explained. "But she's gone now, and we found you."

"I don't think they can take us in." Grey told her.

"They don't have to feed us!" Whitepaw growled. "Remember when we were with Tawny that one winter? We didn't eat until spring and we were just fine! We just ate those weird tasting herbs Tiger gave us, because if you remember, Grey, THERE WAS NOTHING TO EAT!" Whitepaw snarled.

"That's not their only problem, Whitepaw. These cats are losing their homes because those selfish twolegs keep expanding their dens. There'll be nowhere for any cat to live if we stay with them. That's why they're leaving in the first place!" Grey hissed.

Whitepaw turned back to Firestar.

"Just let us stay with you. It'll be like we're not even there, I promise!" She admitted. Grey rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. They couldn't keep living like this, no matter how good his father did.

"She's got a point, Firestar." A brown tabby glanced at her fondly.

"Let them stay. They might be able to help us find our new homes." The grey tom sighed in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Cats: Journey

Chapter Two: Old Faces New Lives

They'd been walking for a few minutes when Whitepaw froze.

"That scent…" She whimpered. It came with her milk-scent and the meadows and Tawny and first snows and fresh-kill when there was none to be found. She had to find the cat who owned it. "Firestar, where exactly are we?" The she-kit asked.

"It's not far to Sunningrocks, Whitepaw. We're by the ShadowClan border." The brown cat, Dustpelt, assured her. Grey knew better than to think she was tired.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Can't you smell him, Grey? He's been here all this time… he never came back for us, Grey, he _left_!" She snarled. "I have to find him!" She exclaimed, taking off as fast as her legs could carry her. He knew this would happen, and at times like this, he could only keep her safe, which meant following the eight-moon old kit into enemy territory where he'd have to defend her against hostile cats because she was chasing a long-forgotten scent.

His prediction came true not heartbeats later, when they were surrounded by five snarling cats with bristling fur. Instinctively, he crouched over Whitepaw. She let him… she was scared of other cats, but she never showed it unless she was truly terrified.

The circle of cats broke rank when a large white cat with dark paws padded up to them. Whitepaw opened her mouth to speak to the large cat, but the look on his face silenced her. They'd definitely be talking later.

The white tom picked her up by her scruff and flicked his tail for Grey and the other cats to follow. They were all very confused at this point, save for Grey, Whitepaw, and the black footed cat.

They walked for what felt like hours that time. Grey remembered the last time it had been like this. The only new things were the other five that flanked him. Before, it had been Tiger, the white cat, Wren, Flame, and Red. Silver had been long dead by then with Tiger's kits being almost fully grown. Whitepaw had been much younger and he had carried her when the others grew tired. Of all the others besides Grey and Tiger, the black padded cat had been her favorite to be around. He would show here where he hunted, let her ride on his back, and give her his food when there wasn't enough to go around. This cat was the one she looked up to, while Grey was her best friend. She looked up to him too, but not as much as the cat holding her.

The cats scattered when they reached a large clearing marked by a boulder pile and a few holes Whitepaw assumed to be dens. The large cat set her down and flicked his tail. Grey nodded and followed the tom, with Whitepaw forever at his heels. They were followed by a dark ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes.

"Russetfur." He nodded to her. She dipped her head and the tom cut her off with a swipe of his tail across her mouth. Were they mates? He obviously loved her. "Come." He ordered. The four cats climbed up the boulders, Grey helping Whitepaw when she needed it.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, the golden she-cat glared at the white tom while the ginger she-cat simply stared in confusion.

He finally broke the staredown they were having because he just couldn't bear to look at her anymore. She rose to her paws with a growl that made the ginger she-cat snap at her.

"You do not growl at the leader of ShadowClan, kit." She spat.  
"She is free to do as she wishes." He corrected her. The golden she-cat curled her lip. Her angry expression didn't last long before it became one of impassiveness, and that was the one Grey hated the most.

"You left." Her voice was flat, which scared him.

"I went to find food, but I found Tigerclaw."

"He was the one who tried to destroy the forest?"

The white tom nodded.

"What do you know of the Clans, Kit?" Russetfur wondered.

"Everything. Silver and Whitestorm, a ThunderClan ancestor, came to me and explained all about the Clans." Grey took over for the speechless Whitepaw. The white tom wrapped his tail around her shoulders and she accepted it.

You didn't come back."

"You had moved on by then. Silver came to me and told me I should too, that I'd see you again…"

"I doubt you even tried looking!" The kit spat.

"Of course I tried! You had moved on for winter with Tawny by that time! I couldn't find Tiger's scent for miles and when I did, it was swept away, so I listened to Silver and you found me, didn't you?! You found the Clan cats like she told you to."

"She's dead, Blackfoot. Tiger's gone. We buried her last night. Then we found the Clan cats." Grey informed the ShadowClan leader.

Blackstar was silent for a few moments, his eyes shining with grief.

"She walks with the best in StarClan. Surely they have accepted her. We realized her dream for her. At least she found the Clan cats." He blinked and let the tears overflow.

"She knows you meant the best, Blackie."

"I failed her is what I did." Blackstar growled.

"You should have left ShadowClan as soon as you knew what Tigerclaw was planning. You knew that." Whitepaw spat. "You've redeemed yourself, though. StarClan gave you nine lives, didn't they?"

"They did." Blackstar confirmed.

"Whitepaw's eyes brightened and she crashed into the giant black pawed cat.

"We're staying here, right Grey?" The golden she-cat purred from the leader's side.

"Absolutely NOT!" Blackstar snarled, leaping to his paws. "I'll escort you both to Sunningrocks come sunset, after my Clan is cared for. You can see how we live, but you stay with them."

Whitepaw shrank back, instantly hurt.

"Why can't I stay with you?" She whimpered.

"I raised you well enough for you to know the answer to that by now, Whitepaw. You don't stay in the Darkness. That's my job."

"But you'll leave!" She snarled. "And I'll be in ThunderClan so that means I'd have to fight and you'll die and Grey'll get hurt and everything will keep going wrong from there!" The white-pawed she-kit whimpered. Blackstar crouched to her level and looked her straight in the eye.

"I've got 8 good lives left after this one is over. I'm not going anywhere except for my nest. You can either come with me or sleep in the nursery. Grey, you can sleep in the warriors' den or in the medicine clearing. You will both take something from the fresh-kill pile and you will both go to sleep. When we all wake up, you are going to Sunningrocks and staying with ThunderClan. Are we clear?"

His soft, low voice never shook and his gaze never left Whitepaw, even though he was talking to both of them.

"Yes, Blackstar." Grey nodded and got to his paws.

"I'll see you later, kit. Get some rest." The long-furred silver tom ordered. Whitepaw rolled her eyes.

"You're not my father." She groused. He rolled his eyes and bounded out of the den.

"He's not. Keep talking and I will be." The ShadowClan leader growled.

Whitepaw stuck her tongue out and Blackstar swiped a paw. She yelped quietly and bared her teeth at the white tom.

"I am Whitefoot! Hear me ROAR!" She snarled, bowling the older cat over. She purred in victory when he splayed himself out, begging for "mercy."

"I'll be doing that for real someday, Dad. I just hope it's not you." She mumbled.

"It won't be," He snorted. "Now go eat."


	4. The Conflict

**Warrior Cats: Journey**

**NO, I'm not dead. Thank you to whoever is still reading this, I need your comments and I'm glad you've taken the time to read it. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like four people to you?! I can assure you that I'm not! **

**On with the story!**

His eyes snapped open and he was on his attacker immediately. What kind of world did these cats live in?! Whitepaw and Blackfoot knew better than to pounce on him while he slept. They would get hurt.

"Mreow!" He flipped the cat over and allowed him to catch his breath.

"You stupid rogue! I was just trying to wake you up! Wait until I tell Blackstar what you did!" The tom spat blood onto the grass. Grey had gone for his muzzle, and had probably knocked out a few front teeth.

"I saw what he did, Rowanclaw." The dark pawed leader had followed them to make sure no one got hurt, but didn't bother to aid the warrior when he pounced. Blackstar had already told him not to touch the silver tom in his sleep.

"Why didn't you help me? This cat is crazy!"

"I told you not to touch him."

"Yeah, but he looked like he was dead."

Blackstar glanced at Grey, who nodded. The ginger tom, Rowanclaw, narrowed his eyes.

"You know these two cats, don't you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"That's not your concern."

"Wait until the other three Clans find out our great leader is in cahoots with kittypets." He sneered.

Blackstar growled and unsheathed his claws.

"_My daughter is no kittypet_, Rowanclaw." He spat.

"You would do well to remember who you're talking to, Clan cat." Grey smirked. "Blackfoot has a rather short temper. I would hate to see you on the other end of it."

"Whatever." The golden tom grumbled. He glared at the metal-pelted rogue and stalked off to find his mate.

Tawnypelt was too busy watching Whitepaw to bother with Rowanclaw's temper.

"He did warn you, though." Was all she said in response to her mate's dramatic complaint of the two rogues.

"There's something up with that tom. He's creepy!"

"Because you snuck up on him while he was sleeping and ripped half his fur off. I would claw you sooner than look at you if that were me. Mate or not."

"Tawnypelt-!"

"Whitepaw will make a good apprentice." His mate's offpaw comment cut him off and he turned his gaze toward the golden she-cat.

"Outsiders never make good warriors." He grumbled. "They're either too defensive or too soft, depending on how they lived."

"You just mocked half of ShadowClan, y'know?"

"It's true."

"So you mean that Blackstar and Russetfur aren't fit to lead our Clan? They were rogues."

"ShadowClan is different. We're completely made up of rogues and that's why we are the way we are. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Do I look like a rogue to you, Rowanclaw?"

" You look like a ShadowClan cat."

"I am. But I came from ThunderClan. Whitepaw is a rogue and I think she has potential as a proper warrior."

"Whitepaw doesn't know the Warrior Code."

"Tigerstar knew the warrior code like the back of his paw and look how he turned out. She can learn."

"She won't be learning here." Blackstar had overheard the better part of the couple's conversation and decided to set Tawnypelt straight.

"Why not? She'd make a great ShadowClan warrior."

"She doesn't belong here. Her destiny lies in ThunderClan."

"That seems strange. How do you know?"

"I don't."

"But…"

"She needs to grow up without the constant fear and prejudice that surrounds us."

"You might as well send her off to be a kittypet. Every Clan has their flaws."

"There's less in the other Clans. Firestar found her."

"But she knows you. She doesn't want to stay?"

"He won't let us. He says something about being in the dark." The golden kit had come over to plead her case to the tortoiseshell queen.

"You know exactly what he said, kit. We have to go to ThunderClan and we both know why." Grey murmured.

"I'm gonna stay with Blackstar."

"Did I say this was up for discussion? I'm not losing you again. You'll stay in ThunderClan and that's that!"

**AN: Any Questions? Review or PM.**


	5. The Trouble with Terra

Warrior Cats: Journey

**Short Chappie, I know!**

**This is me updating Journey and Shadows (and adding a new story to my profile.) If you're a Twilight fan check out Cat and Mouse on my profile. Other than that, Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Warrior cats... I just like adding my own twist to the awesome series by Erin Hunter. **

**BTW: Who likes Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and wants them to get over themselves already? I know I do!**

"I bet you'd stand a better chance at getting her to listen if she believed you were going to dump her with a bunch of hostile kittypets rather than keep her where she feels safe." Russetfur loped over to where the four cats sat and decided to solve the problem.

"We're leaving."

"But-"

"NOW!" Blackstar snarled. He and Russetfur led the way, leaving Tawnypelt, Grey, and Whitepaw to follow them to the ThunderClan border.

"Let's just go. ThunderClan is probably better than here. Hopefully they're as soft as Blackfoot says. The last thing you need is to get into another fight. Remember what happened with Terra?"

"Who's Terra?"

"Stupid whiny kittypet who's owners would've caught me if Grey hadn't found me first. She claimed her territory and said I couldn't eat the mouse I was hunting, even though it was an alley rat. She said she liked to see them run and I told her I would fight for my food if I had to. Stupid kittypet decided to yowl for her disgusting feather-brained Twolegs and they knew me on sight. Of course, she didn't know why and she clawed them up real well. Let me escape long enough for Grey to scoop me up and he ran before they knew it."

"You won't have to run here. You'll be safer. No cat here knows what the humans did to us."

"What if they find out? They'll hate us, Blackie."

"They think we're different. We are. They won't care what the humans did as long as we're accepted by StarClan." Grey meowed. "And we were. Long ago."


	6. Loss

**New Chapter! Sorry for taking forever and a day!**

**Chapter Five (I believe)**

**Returning what was lost and more than intended **

They hadn't been walking long when Whitepaw scented the same smell she associated with Firestar.

"That's ThunderClan scent. Get used to it." Blackstar muttered. Russetfur flicked her tail over her leader's nose and gave him a reproachful look.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Whitepaw mumbled.

"Because you don't belong with me. You belong where you'll be safe."

"And how do you know that's not in ShadowClan?"

"Because I said it's not. You need to stay with Firestar. You'll see me soon enough."

"Yeah, in battle." Whitepaw sneered.

"Or on a border patrol." Tawnypelt mewed helpfully. Not everything in a warrior's life is fighting. The Clans have their times of peace."

"And times when we have to work together." Russetfur added. "like with Scourge."

"Scourge." Blackstar snorted. "Stupid Alley cats."

"What's the difference between an alley cat and a kittypet?" Tawnypelt wondered.

"Alley cats are more like rogues and kittypets are pampered and spoiled." Blackstar replied promptly. "I was considered an alley cat when I joined the Clans."

"You're not as bad as the cats in the elders' stories."

"That's because it was never just me I had to look out for." There was always someone to feed or curl up with when times got rough and winters were cold. Rogues don't usually travel like that, but I wasn't about to leave them behind."

"But you did." Grey muttered, sharing a glance with his friend. Although he understood what happened to Blackfoot better than Whitepaw would, he still felt like the white cat had abandoned all they once stood for in hopes of a life that had them back where they started.

"It's not like that at all." Blackstar assured the silver tom.

"I've got to stop thinking aloud." Grey muttered.

"Clan life is all we could ever hope for. Prey runs even in the winter, but around that time, the kits and elders and queens are fed first. Every Clan prefers a different type of habitat, so what suits WindClan isn't where you'd find a ShadowClan cat. Except for the rare occasions the Clans get desperate enough. Life can't be all mice and moonlight, y'know."

By the time they reached Sunningrocks it was moonhigh and Whitepaw was panting. Grey picked her up, allowing her to swing for a while before she got the message and clambered onto his back. A yowl of alarm made the silver tom's fur stand on end and Blackstar shook his head.

"They just know we're here. It's not every day the leader of ShadowClan marches into ThunderClan territory." Only his eyes betrayed his amusement."

The cat they recalled to be Firestar hurried over to the pure white ShadowClan leader, which instantly calmed their fears. Firestar was good. This is what they wanted.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that this is not a battle patrol."

"If what the travelers said was true, as I believe, and it is time we moved on, there would be no use in leaving an injured Clan to fend for themselves against two-legs. Even for ShadowClan that would be a new low." Blackstar found himself agreeing with his deputy's words and shrugged.

"I have nothing to add to that." He smirked. Whitepaw snickered and Grey rolled his eyes.

"You found them? Where?"

"Whitepaw decided to go snooping around my territory." He growled. "Isn't that right, kit?"

"Shut up, I hate you." She growled.

"You'll get over it." He chuckled. Firestar was extremely confused. How did Blackstar know these cats?

"A word of advice for all those who choose to listen. They are hard workers when they need to be, but don't get on their bad sides. Whitepaw will hold a grudge and there are some things you just don't bother Grey about. Like his past."

"And don't sneak up on them." Tawnypelt added. "Rowanclaw got a nasty scratch because he didn't listen when Blackstar told him."

The white tom turned to his ginger companion.

"Promise me I won't regret this." He muttered.

"I would be lying then." She snorted.

Blackstar closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to stare at the confused ginger tom before him.

"See to it that you take care of my kits, Firestar. They're all I have left of my past life." He meowed softly. "If I see one scratch on either of them the next time I see them, you will tell me how they got it and I will do what I feel is necessary. Are we agreed?" The white-pelted ShadowClan leader hissed. Firestar gulped and nodded.

"I'll look after them as though they were my own." He promised.

"Thank you." He muttered. "Let's go." He growled to the two she-cats. "I'd like to get a nap in before nightfall."  
Whitepaw scrambled off of her silver friend's back and raced over to the black-pawed tom.

"You're not leaving again are you?" She knew when he didn't bother responding.

"Bye Blackfoot. Have fun in ShadowClan she mumbled, licking his nose."

"I'll see you soon." He muttered. With a last tail flick and a nod to both of them, the three ShadowClan cats disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Do you want he to send some cats to follow them?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I have a feeling he doesn't need any prey. It's not like he's going to fined any." Firestar snorted.

"If you say so." He mused.

"Whitepaw!" He yowled. The golden she-kit's ears perked up and she raced over to the ThunderClan leader with Grey at her side.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"She's four moons old." Grey responded.

"Then how do you know Blackstar? He came to the forest moons before that."

"It's a long story." Whitepaw mumbled.

"That she won't be telling now." Sandstorm hissed to her mate. She's four moons old and that's all you need to know. Next moon she'll be five and a moon after that she'll become an apprentice of ThunderClan. You'll have to stay with the kits until then. Is that okay?" She asked Whitepaw.

"I want to stay with Grey." She murmured softly, backing into the tom's leg. He placed his paw in front of her and she instantly relaxed.

"Okay. Can you eat food yet?"

"Yes. Mouse is yummy!" She purred. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sandstorm. I'm a warrior of ThunderClan and also Firestar's mate."

"You're nice." Whitepaw admitted.

"Thank you." Sandstorm purred. "Why don't I show you where you sleep?"

**Whitepaw's (and Grey's) first full day in the forest. This spans through the Great Journey and I'm having some trouble recalling specific events. If any of you remember something important, feel free to PM me or leave a review saying so. Thank you! Questions? Comments? Long rants about how terrible I am? Review. **


End file.
